The Secret Garden
by Alto Shipping Fan
Summary: This takes place right after the movie Pokémon Heroes, as Ash and Pikachu are on the boat trying to head back to the main land. (Alto Shipping)


**This story was written by GryphonWings, and was originally posted on sofurry. I have brought it here to fan fiction for other people to enjoy. Also this story has not been edited or changed from the original version. **

**_Also if you guys or girls would like me to bring more story's then just follow my profile and wait for more to come._**

**_And if anyone of you comes across a story that you would like to be brought here to fanfiction then just pm me the name of the story and the name of the site and I will bring it here if I like it._**

**_And last but no least R&R (Read and Review)._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Secret Garden<strong>

A commission for meheggs

"Unbelievable"

Ash shook his head in disbelief as the boat engine failed to start for the third time, spluttering weakly before dying a tragic mechanical death. Brock sighed in his seat as the embarrassed boat driver looked up once more apologetically.

"I'm very sorry," the flustered man said, giving the engine a small kick in frustration, "looks like she's not going anywhere today." As usual, Ash was the first to complain.

"I need to get my next gym badge," he said to Misty, "we can't just wait around Altomare all day." Misty shrugged her shoulders, looking back over towards the sailor.

With a polite tone, she asked, "when do you think the boat will be running again?" The man looked rather embarrassed at the situation, but managed to think of a reply.

Standing up from the engine, he turned back towards the others and told them, "It's going to be a day before she'll be ready to take on the sea. I'm going to have to get some specialty parts from town." Ash's expression of impatience only increased at these words, but Brock managed to step in before the young man could say anything rude.

"That's alright," Brock reassured him, "we'll come back tomorrow, I'm sure there's more we can do here." Misty nodded, and Ash reluctantly agreed, leaving the boat driver to head off to begin repairs. Five minutes later, the trio were walking back down through Altomare, the magnificent architecture somewhat relieving their displeasure at being stranded, at least for the time being.

"There are worse places to be stuck," Misty said with a light-hearted smile, and even Ash had to agree that the town had been very pleasant during their stay.

"We should go have a look around the shops," Misty suggested, and Ash sighed; her desire to buy was something to be feared. Nodding in agreement, each went their separate ways, after an agreement to meet at the same hotel as the night before. Deciding he wanted to go back and see the Soul Dew, Ash found himself walking towards the location that so few knew of, the secret garden of Latios and Latias. It wasn't a long journey; Ash had made it a couple of times before during his stay in Altomare, but he made slow progress, hampered by the many denizens of the town eagerly going about their daily business. To be honest with himself, the young man didn't know if he would be able to return without experiencing a major emotional upheaval; the garden was the place of a brave friend's grave, and...

"Latias," Ash breathed softly, his mind flashing to the scene on the pier, just before the boat broke down and they had been forced to return to land. He remembered it all like it had happened a second beforehand; being kissed by Bianca or Latias in Bianca's form. It had all been so quick; he hadn't been able to tell who it was, the person or the Pokémon impostor. With Latias' ability to transform into human form, it was impossible to tell which was the real Bianca. One side of him wanted to believe that it was Bianca that had drawn the beautiful picture of himself and Pikachu which had been gifted to him along with that kiss. Certainly, it was the first kiss from a woman he had received in his life that hadn't been his mother, and the thought lingered pleasantly in his mind. His body instinctively told him that it was Bianca, and that she had merely been grateful for his help and his kindness during their stay.

But... another side of him, a secretive, hidden side... somehow knew that it had not been a human that had kissed him on that pier. The eyes... he could remember them clearly, the same honey-gold of the red Eon Pokémon whom he had befriended saving the city from destruction. He could picture it easily in his mind, those deep eyes, and the expression on her face as she had handed him the picture...

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind as he approached the hidden entrance to the garden, removing the thoughts from his mind. After all, Latias was a Pokémon; she would have just been thanking him for his help. He nodded his head at that reasoning; seeing as she couldn't speak, a kiss was definitely an appropriate way to show appreciation. After all, people kissed all the time... there was no reason why he should think about it so much.

Upon reaching the wall which marked the entrance to the restricted place, Ash lost his train of thought as his breath raced. He was back... for better or for worse, he hoped that he would be able to see the Soul Dew and thank Latios for giving his life to save Altomare and its people. Placing his hand against the wall, he smiled as it sunk right through, the illusion shimmering before his eyes. It still amazed him, no matter how often he would see it, that such a realistic apparition could exist.

Such was the power of Pokémon.

Taking a step forward he entered the wall, coming through the other side with a slow, cautious pace. He somehow felt apprehensive; like he was treading in hallowed ground. He walked forward, looking for the blue glow which would signify the Soul Dew, the orb which held the essence of Latios, protector of Altomare.

Upon entering the garden the aromas from the various plants greeted his node like an old friend; he breathed deeply, inhaling the wonderful odour. With a renewed smile he looked around at the pond in the centre, remembering this as the place where his adventure in Altomare had started. The fountain was still there, too; a steady blue glow emitting from its peak. This, Ash knew, was the Soul Dew. Turning to the left, he walked towards the source of the light, feeling his mind cloud with feelings of sorrow as he approached the water in which the sacred orb lay resting. He arrived at the fountain a moment later, kneeling down slowly before it respectfully. He didn't know how, but he could tell Latios was still there somehow, watching over him.

"Latios..." Ash whispered quietly, as if speaking in a church, "I wanted to thank you again... for everything. I hope you know how much your actions mean to us."

He remained for a few moments, showing his heartfelt gratitude, before suddenly looking back at the orb, which had turned a bright, glowing blue. The young man was astounded as the Soul Dew seemed to speak into his very mind, and the surroundings of the garden seemed to slip away until he was standing face-to-face with the blue Eon Pokémon, Latios. The change of surrounding surprised him, and he looked down to see the hazy shadow of what he knew was Altomare a mile beneath his feet.

_Greetings Ash_, came the voice of Latios, and Ash looked at him with a shocked expression.

"You can talk?" the trainer said in a startled tone, to which the blue Pokémon shook its head.

_I cannot speak_, Latios replied softly, _but I can communicate with you now. You have the ability to hear us, because your connection to us is so strong._

Ash nodded slowly, comprehending the situation. He almost asked if Latios was dead, but managed to keep some measure of tact by refraining from doing so.

"I am honoured to see you once again," he said instead, "you did a great service to the people of Altomare." Latios bowed his head in recognition, but the look in his eyes told Ash that he had other things on his mind.

_I am merely glad to see all is alright with Altomare_, the Pokémon replied honestly, _but it is not that which has me uneasy._

Looking up into the Eon Pokémon's eyes, he saw a level of urgency within.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked curiously, hoping it wasn't serious, "is there another threat to the city?" Latios looked down, but shook his head, and Ash breathed a small sigh of relief.

_It is my sister, Latias,_ he finally said, _she... hasn't been the same since you left. She came back a couple of hours ago to the garden, and I could sense her unease. I think... she misses you, Ash; now that I am no longer... capable of protecting her directly, I think you were her only true close friend._

Realising the truth in the Pokémon's words, Ash nodded, troubled by the development.

"I'll go find her," Ash stated firmly, "if she needs a friend, I can stay here for a while." Latios nodded; glad that he had someone he could count on.

_Thank you, Ash, this means a lot to me. It would ease my heart to see her happy, I cannot bear to witness any sadness from her._

The world began to dissolve around Ash, and he realised that he was returning to the secret garden once more, the image of Latios slowly fading before him.

_Do not fear fate_, came the Eon Pokémon's final words, _you have my blessing._

With that, Ash found himself falling onto his knees, gravity returning to him once more as he looked around to the familiar surroundings of the secluded park. He bowed once more to the Soul Dew as he stood, Latios' words still playing in his head. 'You have my blessing'... what did he mean? Back on his feet, Ash gave the glowing orb one last look before turning back towards the exit. With slow, purposeful steps, he approached the illusion wall and, without breaking stride, walked straight through its deceptive surface, leaving the hidden garden.

As the young trainer departed, a pair of honey-golden eyes stared out from behind a rather leafy tree, following his departure with a curious gaze.

"Where were you?" Misty asked after they had re-joined an hour, the redheaded female laden with bag after bag of goodness-knows-what. Brock sighed as he hefted many massive bags himself, and with a small chuckle Ash realised they were Misty's as well.

With a quick glance behind him, Ash replied, "I went looking for a battle." Pikachu looked at him with a curious expression, wondering what he had missed out on while he had been with the other two. Misty accepted his excuse and turned back to Brock, warning him not to damage anything. Pikachu still looked put out, so Ash whispered to him, "sorry Pikachu, I went to visit Latios, don't worry." The yellow Pokémon nodded, understanding his desire for privacy. After all, it had been a personal matter between himself and the Eon Pokémon.

They arrived at the hotel in a few short minutes, Misty handling the payment while Brock did his best to haul the impressive collection of shopping up to the second floor where their room was located. Ash hurried up the stairs and practically fell onto the bed, rather exhausted mentally from his interesting day. Brock and Misty soon followed, quibbling over the space in which all of the shopping would be located. Brock argued that it would be impossible to carry during their journeys, while Misty was of the opinion that Brock was being too uptight. Ash grinned as he watched the argument, knowing that they would tire of it soon and eventually go to sleep. Wanting to get an early night, Ash placed his head against the pillow, unable to forget what he had said to Latios. At first light the next morning, he would seek out Latias and spend some time with her, to cheer her up and remind her that he would always be her friend.

He closed his eyes slowly, his mind wandering back to his encounter with the blue psychic-dragon Pokémon, and his words echoed around within his head.

_Do not fear fate... you have my blessing_.

What did that mean? He slowly drifted off into the land of dreams as he pondered the question, his thoughts slowly turning to images of the pier, standing on the wooden planks... picture in hand... Bianca... those eyes... Latias...

Tap, tap, tap!

Ash let out a small grunt of annoyance as he opened his eyes slowly, realising it was still the middle of the night when the darkness filtered into his vision. Rubbing his eyelids, he looked around the room slowly, seeing Brock and Misty fast asleep in their bunks. A quick glance to his right showed his Pikachu curled up in a ball next to him, quite clearly lost in the land of dreams. With a sigh, the young trainer closed his eyes once more, resting his head back upon the pillow.

Tap, tap!

Ash's eyes shot open as he looked around, trying to locate the source of the noise. He had thought he had imagined it at first, but now he was certain something was making it. Moving slowly to avoid waking the others, he slid out of his bed and slipped into his jacket.

He looked around the room suspiciously, eyeing the door in annoyance. If someone was deliberately tapping on doors to irritate people... well, he would deal with them if he caught them. With quiet steps the young trainer approached the door, reaching out for the handle as he prepared to catch the person if they knock again.

Tap, tap!

Ash paused as he suddenly realised the direction the sound was coming from was located behind him. Whirling around he looked towards the window, his face breaking into a wide smile as he saw the red and white Eon Pokémon staring back at him through the hazy glass.

"Latias!" he exclaimed, before covering his mouth as he looked about the room, seeing if any of the others had heard his outburst.

Once sure that no-one had awoken, he quickly dashed over to the window, reaching to unlock it but realising he was unable to. He stared at Latias through the glass, and saw her expression was one of both joy and sadness, conflicting emotions which seemed to split her into two broken parts. It was then that Ash saw what Latios had meant, and he placed a hand against the cold, separating window, staring into her eyes. Latias looked at him for a moment, before a look of sorrow crossed her face and she turned away, flying away from the window and out of his line of sight. Still kneeling at the glass, Ash found his ability to move again, running out of the bedroom without a second thought. The others could catch up later if they wanted; he had made a promise to Latios, and he would not break it. Within seconds he had reached the bottom floor of the hotel, dashing out into the chilly night air.

Despite the fact he had left his bag and Pokémon behind - a situation which would usually leave him feeling very insecure - nothing else but Latias was on his mind. She was too rare, too valuable a Pokémon to have in a depressed state; and beyond all else, she was a friend. He picked up his pace, running back to the place where he somehow knew deep down she would have gone: the secret garden. Three minutes later he was approaching the hidden wall, slowing down as he reached its illusionary surface once again. He walked through without stopping, the familiar sight and smells greeting him kindly, but he paid them no attention. At the top of the staircase leading down into the beautiful greenery, he stopped, scanning the trees and bushes for any sign of the Eon Pokémon. He remembered her ability to become invisible and noted to himself that if she didn't want to be found, he would not find her.

He stepped forward, walking down the stairs and into the soothing flora, moving along the path as he approached the place where he had first discovered her secret abilities, the pool at the centre of the park. The time that he had spent playing with the friendly, carefree Latias remained in his mind, remembering how she had been so kind to him for their entire stay, and had even given him a picture of Pikachu and himself.

And that kiss...

He shook his head, trying to think of something else as he reached the bench next to the pool, sitting down on it with a short sigh and looking around for a second time. No trace of red could be seen through the rich, lush green of the forest surroundings, and he knew that if he didn't coax her out of hiding, she would not appear.

The feeling of being watched ran through Ash's body, an instinctive knowledge that somewhere in the garden, he was being observed. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it could possibly be.

"Latias," Ash called out, "please, show yourself. You don't have to hide from me." He let the offering ring out through the leafy environment, getting nothing but his own voice echoing back in response. The silence stung, almost like a slap to the face. He didn't understand why Latias was hiding from him; if she wanted a friend like her brother had said, why would she not come to him? Maybe she was more emotionally distraught that he had first feared.

Speaking in no particular direction, he added, "Please Latias, I know losing Latios is hard, but I'm still here for you." Once again his plea was met with quiet, but he knew that he was being heard; Latias was simply unwilling.

He looked down at his palms, twiddling his thumbs idly as he thought of something he could say that would draw the reclusive Pokémon out from hiding.

"I'm here, Latias," he said finally, hoping for the best, "please don't hide. I'm not leaving here until I see you, and a promise." He looked around for a final time, hoping that she would respond to him. If not, he would simply sit there and wait, hoping that the Eon Pokémon would eventually come out to greet him. He waited for almost a minute, sitting diligently in silence as he waited patiently before feeling something brush against his shoulder. He smiled as the red and white body of Latias floated before him, revealing herself at last. She looked at the young man with a curious expression, as if analysing him for the first time.

_A promise,_ came a soft, bright voice, _is something you can't break._

Ash stared, dumbfounded as he realised exactly what he was hearing; the voice of Latias ringing through his mind.

"I can hear you too?" he said, and she nodded happily, much to his confusion. He had thought he could only converse with Latios because he was... well, no longer with mortal company. The psychic-dragon Pokémon looked amused, and for a second Ash saw the smile on her face.

"It's so good to see you again," Ash said apologetically, "I'm sorry about leaving, I... didn't realise you liked me that much. It must have been hard, thinking you were alone." Latias dipper her head sadly, and Ash felt a desperate urge to reach out and hug her tightly, to tell her all her woes were nothing bad a bad memory.

_You're back,_ she told him softly, _and that's all that matters to me._

Ash smiled, and Latias looked back at him, a pleased expression on her face. They remained there for a few moments, enjoying the company, before she quickly nudged him with her head.

_Let's play,_ she encouraged happily, _I want to have some fun._ Her chirpy voice and light-hearted attitude were no different than Ash had expected; she was so naïve and cute, he couldn't possibly refuse. Despite her obvious intelligence, Latias still appeared to act young; the rigours of the outside world and the trauma of the loss of her brother seemed to have not affected her maturity, although he knew that they had a large impact upon her.

"Okay," Ash replied, jumping to his feet with a large grin on his face. Latias followed him over to the same swing she had been pushing him on the first time she had shown him her form as Bianca, and he had fallen off that time in surprise.

Sitting down on the seat he felt Latias jump behind him, floating along with him in time with the ebb and flow of the swing's momentum. Despite the childish nature of the activity, Ash found it both enjoyable and relaxing as he rocked back and forth, the Eon Pokémon resting just behind him, using her psychic power to move the swing instead of pushing. They continued in silence, Pokémon and human pondering their own personal thoughts. Each found themselves thinking about their future, and the present within the other's company.

_Ash,_ Latias asked finally, breaking the pleasant silence, _did you know... it was me... at the pier_? Ash smiled to himself, his suspicions having been confirmed.

"I did," he said honestly, having known deep down, and Latias smiled behind him, pleased by his recognition.

They continued to swing together for a few more minutes, enjoying the company more than anything else. Latias was still extremely eager to talk, and couldn't restrain herself.

_Will you stay with me_, she asked softly, he voice holding a measure of anxiety, _live with me here in Altomare_? Ash looked up to see her bright eyes staring down into his own, and with one movement he jumped from the swing and landed on the ground turning back to her. She seemed to hang on his answer heavily, as if it was the one thing she had wanted from him all along, but had tried to pass it off casually.

"Stay here?" he asked in wonder, and Latias' eyes dropped as she thought he would refuse her. Ash didn't know what to say, he was a Pokémon trainer; he had his own dreams to live out still, but he would like to live in Altomare - it was a nice town.

"I still have many places to go," Ash told her softly, walking over and standing in front of her, "but I promise I'll come back when I've become a Pokémon Master." His reply didn't seem to sooth the Eon Pokémon, her expression was one of sadness as she thought of losing her greatest friend again.

_You promise_? Latias asked quietly, looking back into his eyes, and Ash nodded sincerely.

"When I'm ready to settle down, I'll move back here with you," he told her with a smile, and her expression lightened considerably.

_Thank you Ash, _she finally said with a pleased expression, _I really needed to know that's someone I loved would be there for me_. She didn't even realise what she had said, but Ash picked up on her accidental wordplay immediately and found himself intrigued. He looked at her for a few moments, their faces only a few inches from each other before he asked.

"You said... loved?" Ash inquired, seeing her eyes suddenly look away in embarrassment, further indicating her guilt.

_I only... meant it like family, _she replied rapidly, _you've been such a good friend to me... I love you like a brother._ Ash cringed at her choice of words, and she immediately realised what she had said and burst into tears as thoughts of her brother Latios flooded her mind. Seeing the dragon-type so distraught brought sympathetic emotions to the young man, knowing exactly how it felt. Latios had been such a brave, protective Pokémon and had given his life for the greater good; this made the loss no less hard on the sister he had left behind. Without thinking, Ash reached out and placed his arms against Latias' smooth white neck, closing the distance between them as she pressed her teary face against his own, sharing the sorrow together.

Latias managed to regain her composure, Ash's comforting embrace somehow making her feel safe, protected. Her tears stopped and she simply allowed herself to lay there, her paws pressed softly against his chest as she enjoyed her friend's company. Ash had no idea - she thought to herself - that her tears were more than those of loss for her sibling. How could she ever tell him, that in his warm arms she felt happier that she had ever been in her life? How could she tell him... she loved him?

Ash found her skin pleasing to hold, but slowly he moved back, allowing Latias the chance to look back at him properly. Her tears gone, Latias looked down at the ground, her emotions leaving her feeling quite confused. She didn't know what was worse; knowing she had loved and lusted after a human since they had first met, a level of affection of which Ash wouldn't have for her in return, or the fact that he would be leaving the next day, for an unknown period of time.

"What's wrong," Ash asked worriedly, realising that it was not just her brother which pained her. Latias looked back at him, her usual chirpiness no longer visible. She wanted to tell him so much... and yet she couldn't risk her friendship with him. How could she explain it? It wasn't the norm among humans to take other species as mates, even though Pokémon themselves had no problem with it, as frequently proved in day-care centres. Yet here she was, lusting for his affection, so close and yet so far...

"Latias?" Ash tried a second time, hoping to break her from her far-away moment. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling as she made up her mind to give it the best shot she could before he left. If she could not gain his love, she would at least be able to say she had tried. Without speaking in reply, she moved forwards towards the young man and slowly placed her head against his own.

Ash remained still as the psychic-Pokémon's soft head pressed gently against his cheek, the red surface making contact with his own surprised face. Unable to speak, Ash simply allowed the Eon Pokémon to do as she wished, her body coming closer to his own as she gripped his waist with her paws, holding him in a warm embrace. She began to tremble softly, feeling both excited and nervous about what she was doing; knowing that she wanted to be with him, even if he felt nothing in return. Ash's hesitation only lasted for an astounded moment, his mind telling him that it was more than just an ordinary hug. His arms slowly crept around her body, reciprocating the hug as his hands slowly slid against her supple form. Latias' smile broadened as she felt the trainer hold her in return, hoping desperately that he could feel the outpour of emotions from her mind. They remained like that for a minute before she released him slowly, looking straight into his eyes.

The young trainer didn't know what had come over him, such an intense surge of emotions rising to the surface of his mind that he hadn't experienced before. Latias' soft, golden eyes stared into his own, and he felt a rush of embarrassment flush his cheeks as she stared at him intensely.

_Ash,_ she whispered softly, _I... don't want you to leave me_. It was then that it all came together in the human's head; the look, the embrace, the reluctance... Latias felt something for him.

"Latias," he said quietly but firmly, "answer me honestly. Do you love me?" The question was direct and sharp, leaving the Eon Pokémon blushing lightly as she told him her response.

_Yes_, came the honesty reply, and Ash knew she spoke the truth. Yet... something was missing, something he knew she hadn't said.

Looking into her eyes, he asked directly, "As a brother? Or as something... more?"

They stared at one another for a few moments, Latias realising that Ash already knew the answer to the question. There was no use hiding it any more, she had to say it.

_Oh Ash,_ she said with the most conviction she had ever spoken with, _I loved you since the moment I met you! I have never felt this way... about any other male before._ Her words rang through Ash's mind, and he noted every last bit of sincerity in her tone. Deep in thought, he sat down slowly on the swing, his mind in deep conflict. A Pokémon... wanted to be his lover? The idea seemed absurd, and yet... why did he feel so inclined to agree? His mind flicked back to the pier, and Latias' kiss on his lips, and he realised just how deeply she felt for him. Inwardly both sides of him fought a short, yet furious battle, but ultimately it came down to one thing; did he love Latias. Reaching down into his heart, he knew the answer, as he had secretly known it for a while.

"What would you want from me?" Ash finally asked, wondering if the psychic-dragon type had thought it through. If she was serious about it, she would have thought over this already. This proved to be true; Latias eager to reply instantly.

_I want to be your mate, Ash,_ she told him sincerely, _I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to share my experiences with you, have fun with you, and do everything with you in my life_.

The response seemed so automatic, Ash felt rather pleased as he realised she must have rehearsed it somewhat beforehand, showing extra thought on her part. Somehow, he knew that he felt the same way, and no amount of denying it would get him anywhere.

"If that is what you want," Ash said, "then I would be an idiot to say no." It took a moment for Latias to realise that he had agreed; so caught up in the belief that she had said too much.

When it dawned on her that he wasn't going to be horrified and run out on her, and that he was actually accepting her, she let out a small cry of joy and tackled him to the ground. Ash's back hit the grass as the psychic-type hugged him playfully, before looking down at him with a curious expression.

_You really mean it,_ she said with a slight hint of doubt, _you're don't care that I'm not human? What about the others? What would you say to them_? She shivered with restrained excitement, almost unable to hold back her joy, while simultaneously hoping that he was being a serious as she had been. Ash smiled and reached up, wrapping his arms around her soft white neck and puller her in close to his body, allowing his mouth to rest directly in front of her ear. His words would have been inaudible to anyone else but Latias, with his voice drifting directly into her pointed ear.

"I don't care that you're not human," Ash explained in a soft whisper, "I love you, and that's all that matters to me. We may be different, but if you don't find that a barrier, then why should I? As for the others, they wouldn't have to know, and even if they did, I wouldn't care. I'm sure they would accept it, and if not, were they really good enough friends to begin with if they're not able to accept out choice?" Latias smiled at his words, he had no idea what a comfort they were to her fragile state. Slowly she released him, and then drifted off him so that he could stand once again. She had to fight to resist from merely pinning him to the nearest object and hugging him until he could no longer breathe. Ash brushed himself off and stood with a broad grin, much happier now that everything was out in the open.

"Well," he said, trying to break the awkward silence that followed, "what do we do now?"

Latias had to think about it for a moment; she hadn't really considered that. She knew that she wanted to be with him forever, but how she could do that was still something to consider. Ash sat back on the bench next to the pool, observing the dragon-type ponder over the question with a pleased expression.

_I don't know,_ she told him truthfully, _I hadn't thought that far ahead._ They both laughed freely; hers a clear, cool sound that sent a pleasant shiver down Ash's spine. He wasn't surprised really, she had been too worried that he would deny her to even consider what would happen if he said yes.

"Well," Ash said, "we could stay here for a while. It'll be hours before the others are awake, and I'm sure we can spend some time together." His words somehow had an effect on Latias, but he couldn't know exactly what it was.

He looked as she appeared to mouth the word 'together', but he thought he was probably imagining it. Unsure what to do, Latias simply floated in front of him, looking the young man up and down as she thought of what she would do with him now that they were mates.

Then it hit her.

_Mates..._

Suddenly, Latias blushed a deep shade of red as her mind realised exactly what else that word entailed. She looked at Ash, hoping that he couldn't somehow read her thoughts, but now that the idea was there, it made her tremble with uncontrolled lust. It only took her a few seconds to know she wanted it... wanted him... but how could she possibly ask him? It seemed so impossible to think the he would want her like that, but she felt drawn to him so strongly...

"What's wrong, Latias?" Ash's voice surprised her from her daydreaming, and she couldn't find the courage to meet his gaze, afraid her expression might betray her lust. Still... she couldn't lie to him now, not if she was to call him her own.

_I..._ she began nervously, trying to find both the words and the nerve, _I wanted to ask you something._ It was phrased innocently enough, although she smiled at her cleverness as she realised the best way to see if he would be willing was to approach it gently. However, what they would do if he was willing still eluded the Eon Pokémon; she had never mated before, and had no idea what she was doing except for the occasional discussion with Latios. Enough information to understand what was generally supposed to happen, but absolutely no experience when it came down to the physical side of things.

"Ask me what?" Ash asked, looking at her with an inquisitive expression. He saw her cute smile, and her eyes blinked softly as she thought of how to proceed.

In a soft voice she asked, _What do you think of me?_ Ash pondered that question for a few seconds, wondering exactly why she was asking.

"I think you're the perfect being," he told her after some honest consideration, feeling a little embarrassed but continuing anyway, "kind, brave, caring and friendly. You asked me to love you when you knew there was a good chance I would say no, and you care for me in a way that no-one else ever has." Ash felt like he was sounding a bit sappy, but the way Latias' golden eyes sparkled at his words left him even more eager to indulge her. The Eon Pokémon could barely contain herself, she just wanted him to do... something... anything with her.

_Do you... think I'm... nice looking_, she asked him with a nervous blush, and Ash felt himself becoming aware of something he was missing. He looked down at her soft body, so perfectly proportioned and unique, and found it hard to find a single flaw.

"Of course," he said with a light smile, "what would make you think otherwise?" Latias blushed, but he hadn't really gotten her point. Still, she wasn't asking properly, so she decided to press further.

_Nothing,_ she replied quickly, her voice wavering as she dared herself onward, _I just wanted to know... as your mate... if you would ever be interested in..._

She had backed herself into a corner foolishly; her poor wording and incomplete sentence left her open to question by the curious trainer.

"Interested in what?" Ash asked, still unawares of her intentions.

The psychic-type sighed to herself, and made a decision; if she couldn't ask him these things outright, how could she ever hope to be his mate emotionally, yet alone physically.

_Oh Ash,_ she said, her voice breaking as she blurted out the words she had been holding out for so long, _I want you to take me as your mate, in every possible way. I want you to... to... breed with me!_

The sudden revelation in his lover's desires sent Ash's mind reeling as he tried to process what he had just heard. He couldn't believe Latias had just asked him for... well, sex! He supposed he should have seen it coming; she had wanted to be his mate, and that could include physical, as well as mental, but he had never expected it to be asked of him. He would have been content to merely remain with her for the rest of his life, but now that the proposition had been put forward, it was up to him whether to accept or deny.

Ash's mind transformed into a battleground of pros and cons, seeking to understand his own desires. Latias looked at him with an eager, yet highly nervous expression; he delayed response left her feeling very insecure, but she knew she had to give him a few moments to consider. She's a Pokémon, was Ash's first though, but he discarded that notion, as merely loving a Pokémon romantically was already beyond the borders of socially acceptable. That aside, he looked at her body, the soft curves and attractive colours leaving him feeling slightly more aware of her body than he had been before now that he was truly 'looking' at her for the first time. It didn't take the young man long; she was an attractive, beautiful female who quite clearly lusted for his intimate companionship. He wasn't about to pass up such an amazing chance, the fact that she was a Pokémon became insignificant as his love for the jet-shaped Legendary surged through his veins.

He stared into those honey-gold eyes, feeling as though they were staring directly into him. The Eon Pokémon was hanging onto his every word, hoping desperately for the reply which would give her life meaning. Instead, she got something else.

Latias froze as the young man slowly reach out, placing a hand gently on her soft white cheek. It was now or never, and she found herself closing her eyes as the male she loved so much pressed his lips gently against her own. For a moment time seemed to pause; the dragon-Pokémon unable to do anything as she was kissed properly for the first time. It was so gentle, so caring, she couldn't even believe what was happening was real. He wanted her! He wanted to mate!

That thought reawakened her senses; Latias placed her paws against his chest, feeling the fabric beneath her claws as Ash's mouth connected so passionately with her own.

It could have been the most tender kiss in recorded history; Latias taking her time to savour the sensation of being so close to her new, human lover. They seemed to fit perfectly despite their differences, Latias allowing her mouth to press against Ash's own with a slow, yet desperately eager pace. She could barely stop herself from pinning him to the ground and increasing the pace, but she instead chose to endure; the slow pace only made her feel more and more alive. Ash couldn't believe how good it felt to touch her in this way, and his eyes widened slowly in surprise as he realised he was actually _kissing_ a Pokémon, and found it ever so highly erotic. After an affectionate, soothing minute, she slowly removed her mouth from her male mate, once more staring into his eyes. Her paws still rested against his chest, and she kneaded the t-shirt gently, feeling his subtle muscularity beneath the layer of fabric. Years of travelling had made him very athletic indeed.

She could feel herself eager to see what was beneath, but she knew she had to take that step slowly. She really had no idea what she was doing, only that she wanted to bestow upon him the most precious gift she could give him: her virginity. Ash smiled at her with a rather cute embarrassed blush, trying to make it look like he was feeling normal but was unable to stop his joyful emotions from bubbling through to the surface. The feeling of her digits against his chest made Ash feel very content, to a point where he could feel the closeness leaving him light-headed and flushed. It was then that he realised the word for his condition, and he smiled to himself as it slipped into his mind:

Aroused.

They remained in that position for a good minute, the closeness enjoyable enough as it were. Yet, Latias wanted more; she wanted him.

Ash watched, entranced, as the soft red paws rubbed against his chest, leaving him immobilised with exhilarated breathlessness at what they were about to do. His breath caught as her claws slowly danced along his shirt, fumbling with it in what he realised what was a nervous enthusiasm. She could barely contain her trembling at the sheer excitement and nervousness that coursed through her body. She slowly tugged at his shirt, trying to free it from his body as her desire to see his exposed body filler every inch of her being. He helped her, guiding her paws under the rim of his blue top as she pulled back slowly, sliding it over his head in one smooth, albeit awkward, motion. As the woven fabric fell to the ground forgotten, Latias breathed softly as she saw the bare skin of his torso. She couldn't believe how handsome he was in her eyes; the view of his subtle abs and smooth skin leaving the Eon Pokémon heavily infatuated.

Ash smiled at her approving expression, and let out a gentle gasp as she slowly pressed her paws back against his chest, feeling the naked flesh under her eager touch. Not content with mere handling, the psychic type brought her head down slowly, rubbing her cheek against the warm skin before looking back up at him with a rather pleased, yet embarrassed expression as she realised she hadn't asked his permission. Yet, from the look she was getting in return, she knew immediately that Ash was just as excited and eager as she was. Latias inhaled deeply, her delicate nose picking up the scent of a virile young male... her young male. His scent intoxicated her; it was the only odour now that would be important to her in her life; that of her mate. Ash watched intently, enjoying her curiosity as she explored his body at her leisure. He could tell she had never had a chance like this before, and he knew without asking that his dragon-type lover was a true virgin.

This pleased him in a way; now they could explore the pleasures of the flesh together at their own pace. He couldn't think of anyone else he would rather be with, and Latias felt exactly the same way back with him. Sliding her head away from his chest Latias looked down at him, the silence making her feel rather awkward.

_I... want you to say something,_ Latias told him with a small smile, _I feel so strange without your voice._ Ash nodded, noting that the silence was rather uninteresting and feeling rather pleased that she enjoyed listening to him; he would indulge her request. After all, they couldn't make love in complete silence; that would be quite strange.

"That felt incredibly nice," Ash commented, and Latias chuckled politely at his rather lame attempt at breaking the silence. Ash grinned; he felt so comfortable around her; he could say anything without fear.

Deciding to be the mature one, Ash asked, "Latias, are you sure this is what you want? I only want you to be happy, so if this isn't what you desire, then I will not press you to continue." The Eon Pokémon looked at him with a rather sharp look in her golden eyes.

_If I did not want to mate with you,_ Latias replied firmly, _I would not be mating with you. I love you, Ash, and nothing will ever change that fact, or the fact that I want you to be my first and my last lover._

Those words resounded powerfully through Ash's mind, and he understood exactly how far she was willing to go to show her devotion to him. His love for her only strengthened as he got to his feet slowly, taking her paw and guiding her over to the smooth, flat bench where he slowly sat down, making himself confortable as she watched him intently.

"I love you too," Ash replied, unsure how to top her incredible statement, "and if you'll have me, then I would be honoured to be your first, last and everything in between." Latias smiled cutely at his words, leaning in softly and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. She looked down at his lower body, eyeing his jeans with a rather eager expression. She knew what lay down there, hidden behind the denim fabric; the small bulge indicating her goal for the evening. It thrilled and worried her both to some degree; she had seen her brother's maleness before, but she doubted Ash would look anything like him due to the species difference. This left her with only a vague idea of what to expect, but she knew that whatever her mate had 'hidden' from her, she would love it nonetheless. Ash was likewise experiencing a level of confusion at exactly how they were to proceed; he knew how humans would do it, but not so much a human and a Pokémon.

With a slow motion, Latias drifted down towards his jeans, appearing almost nervous to touch them. Yet she found her paws straying towards the taboo area, her face a mix of delight and burning curiosity. Her breath seemed to slow as her soft red pad pressed lightly against the lump in his pants, causing the male trainer to sigh ever-so-quietly in contentment. A quick flush of red rushed to the Eon Pokémon's white cheeks as she realised that he was responding to her advances, the fabric stirring beneath her tender touch. She pulled back in surprise, and Ash grinned in both humour and embarrassment.

_It's really there!_ Latias said, before realising what she had said was slightly foolish. Ash couldn't help but laugh, despite the intimacy of the situation.

"I'd very well hope so," he replied, cutting through the thick layer of tension that had been building.

A cheeky smile passed through Latias' facial features, glad that he did seem to have any problems with her actions. At any rate, he seemed just as content to let her work out his body at her own leisure. Ash's calmness at her actions made her feel much more comfortable; it was a first for both of them, and she wanted it to be special for him. The gentle contact of her paw against his genitals made Ash's jeans feel rather tight, and he knew that he would soon be free of them. That was the moment he felt most worried about, he hoped he wouldn't disappoint her. Eager to continue, the psychic-type Pokémon tried to fumble with his zipper, her large claws unable to grip the tiny piece of metal that undid his fly. Ash could feel his erection forming with the prodding and pushing of his lover's touch, amused by her inability to get a decent hold.

"Would you like me to do that," he asked, grinning, and she looked at him indignantly.

_That would be nice,_ she told him with a smile, _I want to see you._ Ash nodded and unfastened his jeans for her in one easy motion, but did not take them off. Latias stared at him and saw his own cheeky smile plastered on his face, and the Eon Pokémon knew he wanted her to remove them for him. Reaching out she gripped the fabric and pulled, sliding his pants free from his legs and tossing them aside without care. Looking back she froze; her mouth opening slightly in surprise as she gazed upon his manhood for the first time.

_Amazing,_ she breathed lustily as her mind struggled to process every detail. Her eyes ran down the length, noting the smooth, fleshy shaft, the exposed tip and the soft pair of orbs that hung below. For a young man, he was certainly no slouch in the length department; he was very well endowed. To Latias, it was perfection; she found herself desperately eager to touch it...

Ash was overjoyed at the impressed and pleased expression on his lover's face as she analysed his naked form. Somehow, seeing him spread out before her, nothing hidden from view, she felt a strong sense of belonging. It was strange, but she knew that everything in front of her was hers and hers only.

_It's so beautiful,_ Latias told him quietly, to which Ash blushed. He hadn't expected his manhood to be referred to as such, but any compliment from his lover was one he would receive gladly. He wasn't fully hard, but he wasn't far off; his erection lying against his stomach as the honey-golden eyes beared down upon it.

"It's yours," Ash replied simply, drawing almost a squeak of delight from the Eon Pokémon as she realised that he really did want her, and wasn't just saying it.

Ash was incredibly curious to see her most secret of places, but seeing the look of rapture on her face at the sight of his maleness; he didn't have the heart to interrupt. She seemed torn, wanting to reach out and touch it but restraining herself in case she got too overenthusiastic and broke the mood. Her paw tentatively drifted closer, as if pulled by a magnetic force, towards Ash's groin. The young trainer watched in a captivated silence as she moved closer, the time seeming to pass so slowly that it barely passed at all. The first contact was electrifying; the soft padding of Latias' paw shyly pressed against his manhood for the first time, causing them both to release a large simultaneous breath as their emotions began to flow more freely. Ash could feel his erection stiffening under her touch, and Latias gave him a coy wink.

_You're so warm,_ Latias noted with a soft blush, and Ash smiled back at her lovingly

Although she was quite content exploring his body, more than anything she wanted to bring him pleasure. Her own satisfaction was not her first concern; Ash's enjoyment was her primary focus. Knowing she couldn't just touch and prod to please the young male, she decided that she would have a go at something she had caught her brother doing in private once.

_Ash,_ she asked with a soft voice, clearly nervous, _do you think I could... massage it?_ The question was phrased so innocently the trainer could have almost forgotten it was a sexual request. At first he didn't understand what she meant by 'massage', but then he realised exactly what she meant.

"I'm all yours," he replied, "you can do whatever you like to me." Then he smiled.

"Within reason, of course," he added with a small chuckle. Latias could feel a surge of love for her mate with those words; he had a way of making her feel at ease, and appreciated.

Returning her gaze to that wonderful piece of male flesh in her paw, she curled her claws gently around the width of his shaft, gripping it loosely but firmly. Ash's body remained in a state of frozen eagerness, still unable to believe he was about to receive nothing less than a handjob from the Pokémon he loved so dearly, and a Legendary one at that. The Eon Pokémon could barely contain her excitement as her paw slid down his rock-hard length, the soft skin under her touch leaving her almost breathless with anticipation. Trying to remember exactly how Latias had done it that time she had spied him playing with himself, she slowly slid back up to the tip, maintaining a light hold on his fleshy rod. The soft moan that drifted from Ash told Latias everything she needed to know; he was enjoying himself. Deciding that this method would word, she began to repeat her action, running her gentle paw up and down Ash's needy manhood.

Nothing was rushed; every action seemed to take millennia as the young couple indulged in their first sexual encounter. Ash found his hand reaching out and cupping Latias' beautiful cheek in his palm as her eager paw stroked his erection at a slow but pleasurable pace. The dragon-type Pokémon closed her eyes and nuzzled his hand lovingly as she sought to bring her new lover satisfaction. She had barely any idea what she was doing, but she knew that his penis was the part of him that brought him pleasure, and also what he could use to claim her. Her knowledge was slim in those areas, but she had an instinctual base from which to draw from. For now, her body was telling her to massage that smooth shaft, and she would do just that. The Eon Pokémon's sensitive hearing could hear Ash's breath rising and falling and knew he was quite pleased with her actions.

_Do you want me to continue doing this?_ she asked, unsure as to whether it was all he wanted.

Ash looked down at his mate and smiled, nodding his head.

"It feels so nice," he replied honestly, "you've got such a nice touch." Latias beamed at his praise, and decided to think of ways she could increase his pleasure. Her head drifted down to the space between his legs, her paw unrelenting in its slow, deliberate strokes along the male humans' girth. At this distance she could make out every detail on Ash's impressive maleness, and she almost couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and holding it against her cheek. She just wanted to be close to him, to hold every part of his body against her own. The psychic-type could see the blue veins below the surface, the darker, bulbous tip, the soft folds in the skin and the soft sack that hung below. This part of him made her quite curious; she hadn't ever seen one before, and she was sure her brother had not possessed one.

She looked up at Ash, whose eyes were fixed upon her as her paw continued to slide back and forth along his teenage cock. She could feel herself blushing once again as she decided to ask him about it.

_What does this do?_ Latias asked with a little embarrassment, not wanting to appear so inexperienced to her mate, unawares that Ash quite enjoyed her naivety in these areas; it made her seem even cuter.

"That's called a scrotum," he replied, trying to sound as casual as possible to avoid blushing himself, "it's what holds my testicles." Latias looked at him with a confused expression, and so he felt he had to explain further.

"Testicles are small balls that produce semen. Semen is the fluid that comes out from a man's penis after it has been stimulated enough and is what can make a female pregnant."

Latias listened intently, taking in every single word like it was gospel. She finally understood... so a female pleased a male's penis until semen came from it. She looked closer, seeing the small slit on the tip which confirmed her theory as to how it escaped. Ash felt rather awkward speaking so formally about it, but Latias didn't care; the words sounded so... intriguing. The flesh in her grip was so warm and comforting, yet she found it hard to understand just how it all worked. She knew that she would have much time to full understand his body, but for now she knew all she wanted was to make him happy.

Ash was trying his best not to thrust into her paw as she began to go faster, the Eon Pokemon realising that an increase in speed seemed to bring even more pleasure to her lover. Something about what he had said had interested her greatly.

She wondered about this fluid he had spoken of. What would it look like? Would there be lots of it? She wondered exactly how it would make her pregnant, but decided that it would be something best left for him to explain later. Her nose was picking up aromas she had never experienced before from Ash's groin, a strong scent that filled her mind and sent shivers of lust through her body. The masculine odour drifting from his shaft as she masturbated the young trainer was highly appealing to her. A small bead of liquid gathered at the tip of Ash's member, slowly sliding down the side of his phallus and onto Latias' paw. The liquid was quickly smeared along his shaft as the eager female stroked eagerly away. Realising the sticky wetness on her paw, Latias stopped with surprise and pulled her paw away, before realising what she had thought she'd done.

_Oh,_ she exclaimed, _you... your semen..._

Looking at her surprised expression, Ash chuckled as he tried to explain it to her.

"That's not my cum," he told her, "that's just a sort of lubricant men produce when they're aroused." Latias stared at him, her honey-golden eyes eager and inquisitive. She realised that it seemed like too little an amount of liquid to make someone pregnant.

_Cum?_ She asked, unfamiliar with the term. Ash smiled and continued his clarification.

"That's another word for semen," he told her, "and when a male ejaculates, that's what they call it. When I shoot my semen, they call it 'cumming' or 'to cum'. That small bit of fluid you see is called pre-cum, and it's used to make penetration easier when a male puts his penis inside of a female." Suddenly it all made sense to the virgin Pokémon, her quick learning ability allowing her to understand everything she had been told.

Now she knew how it happened, when eggs were made. A male put his penis inside of a female, and then he 'cum' in her and that made them pregnant. This in mind, she nodded and looked down at her paw, seeing the small smear of clear, sticky liquid.

_Your essence,_ she muttered in awe, looking back at Ash, and he nodded. It was a symbol, she decided, of his love for her - anything he gave her she would cherish. A sudden urge overcame her, and she slowly licked over her paw, scooping up the liquid and swallowing it. Ash felt a shiver of lust run through him as he saw that delicate tongue tasting his fluids. She looked up at him with those soft eyes and he could almost see the question in her eyes. Looking back down at his stiff length standing proudly in the air, the Eon Pokémon could feel a new desire building within. He had tasted so nice, she wondered if he would let her... taste him some more.

Ash adjusted himself so he could be more confortable while Latias thought over how to ask. The relaxed trainer had all the time in the world for her; there was no rush. He did miss her paw against his cock, but he knew that she would continue when she was ready. Little did he realise that she wanted to go even further.

_Ash,_ Latias asked quietly, still unsure how to phrase what she wanted, _I... really like your flavour._ He couldn't help but grin at her words, and she looked highly embarrassed.

"You make it sound like you want to eat me," he joked, and Latias found herself smiling as well. She looked back down at his pulsing maleness, admiring every aspect of its smooth surface.

_Please don't think strangely of me,_ she said finally, _but I want to... to taste more of that liquid._ Her eyes were looking away from his, believing that he would find her request odd. On the contrary, Ash reached out and placed his hand on her neck, and she looked back to see his pleased expression.

"Why would I think badly of you?" he asked, "what you're asking is a fairly common part of sex, as far as I know." Latias looked at him, disbelieving, and Ash chuckled at her complete lack of knowledge.

"It even has a name, 'oral sex'. A female uses her mouth to bring pleasure to a male; it's also another way to get a man to cum." Once again Latias found herself aware of just how little she knew, but she was glad that Ash was the one to help her through it. She knew he was a virgin himself, but he had the benefits of a human sex-education. This new information made her even keener, but she needed to find out more.

_Wouldn't it hurt you?_ she asked curiously, and Ash shook his head.

"You don't use your teeth," he replied, "you just use your tongue and your mouth."

The dragon Pokémon nodded eagerly, drinking in his every word.

_How do I get you to cum?_ Latias inquired, and Ash thought her innocent tone made it sound even sexier when she used words like that.

"I think... you just slide your mouth and tongue along my... penis, kinda like you did with your paw, and when it has been stimulated enough, I'll cum." He still felt like he was being too formal, but he didn't want to have to introduce too many new terms to his lover. Talking about it made it seem so naughty, so arousing; if it had've been anyone but Latias, he would have felt silly discussing it like this, but with her he could say anything without fear, because she did not judge like humans often did.

_What do I do then?_ the psychic type questioned, and Ash found an answer hard to find.

"Well..." he began, his low level of expertise reaching its limits, "you can take it in your mouth, or just let it squirt onto my stomach." He could see the contemplative look on his mate's face as she considered it, her mind playing over the scene in her head. She could imagine having his cock in her mouth, the look of rapture on his face as he came. It made her wonder what his semen would taste like, unsure as to whether she should swallow it or not. If it was like his pre-cum, then it would be delicious, but perhaps... no, she would swallow his essence, tasty or not. It was his life-giving seed, and she would take it regardless; taste was a moot point.

_I want you to cum in my mouth,_ she told him suddenly, and Ash stared at her with a surprised expression. He hadn't expected her to say it... quite that bluntly, and it was quite possibly the sexiest thing he had ever heard in his entire life.

Trying to mask his overwhelming lust, he spread his legs, allowing her to get a better position. His erection was still rigid as stone, indicating his high level of arousal. Latias didn't waste a further moment, taking up a position between his open legs as she placed a paw against his body to steady herself. One thing she didn't want to do was hurt the one she loved so dearly in any way. His scent was intoxicating to her, making her body tremble with unrestrained desire. Eager to continue, yet highly nervous, Latias slowly lowered her head towards her mate's rigid length, her nose taking in great quantities of his masculine odour. It was difficult for the Eon Pokémon to restrain herself; her natural curiosity and eagerness threatened to make her overly enthusiastic. She could feel Ash's eyes bearing down upon her as her soft tongue gradually slipped from her maw and brushed against the side of his fleshy shaft.

The soft moan of approval was all Latias needed to hear, a small smile forming on her visage as she found her confidence. She rolled her tongue from the base of his length to the tip, dragging it tenderly over the bulbous, blood-filled phallus. A visible twitch of pleasure by Ash was not ignored by the dragon-type, glad his body was responding as such to her actions. She could taste the earthy, yet noticeably male taste of his cock and decided that it was something she could most definitely get used to tasting on a daily basis. She brought head forward, rubbing her cheek against the stiff manhood, eliciting a small chuckle from the trainer. She didn't understand that it was strange; her only motives were to be marked by her new lover's scent.

"Usually you lick it with your mouth," Ash chuckled, and Latias blushed.

_Sorry,_ Latias apologised, _I just wanted your scent on me._

Ash looked at her, somewhat understanding but not completely with it. Then he remembered that many Pokémon mark their property with their scent, and it dawned on him that Latias was trying to get his odour on her body. He realised just how sexy that was, and how much devotion she was showing to him.

"Don't apologise," Ash said, "it's really quite sexy." Latias smiled and returned to her previous efforts, kissing his girth gently before rolling her tongue over the tip. Despite having never given oral before, Latias proved to be a natural. Her silky-soft tongue massaged every inch of the young man's manhood, which quickly became glossy with her saliva. Unsure as to how much effort it would take to bring him to a climax, she resolved to pleasure him until he did, no matter how long it would take. She didn't mind; Ash's delicious cock was nothing short of a treat to her senses.

With little else to do but enjoy her ministrations, Ash gently placed his hand on her neck, rubbing softly to let her know how much he appreciated it. The psychic-type responded by giving his length a large kiss, before looking up into his eyes.

_Can I... take it into my mouth?_ Latias asked quietly, and Ash nodded.

"I would love that," he told her honestly, "just make sure you're comfortable with it." She nodded eagerly and lifted her head up until the tip of his erection was just below her maw, glistening with her oral fluids. The scene was nothing short of perfect to Ash, having never expected anything like this before. It occurred to him how amazing the situation was; he was actually about to receive a blowjob from none other than the Legendary Pokémon Latias, with whom he had fallen in love, and would spend his life with.

A gasp escaped his lips as Latias' head lowered onto his stiff length, her warm mouth engulfing his slick cockhead in one lusty movement. The young trainer couldn't believe how incredible it felt to have his maleness within his lover's gentle maw. The Eon Pokémon looked at him with her large, honey-golden eyes, the first two inches of his hard erection resting on her tongue.

_How do you feel?_ she asked, although she suspected she knew the answer.

"Wonderful," Ash replied, his body shivering with uncontrolled pleasure, "I've never felt anything this good before." Latias would have smiled, if she didn't have the tip of Ash's rigid length in her mouth. She wondered for a moment how she would do it, and decided to follow her instincts. Holding his legs to balance herself, Latias slid her head even further down his shaft, allowing it to slide to the back of her mouth.

Before it could touch her throat she stopped and looked at him, wanting to see his reaction. Ash's breathing was heavy; the sheer warmth and moisture surrounding his cock was unbelievably satisfying. He could only see the base of his penis, the rest disappearing into his lover's maw.

"Sheesh, Latias," Ash managed to say, "you have no idea how good this feels." Latias responded by rubbing her tongue against the underside of his member, savouring the warm, supple flesh. Pre-cum dripped onto her tongue, but she did not confuse it this time. She would know when he had truly climaxed, and she awaited the moment eagerly.

_So... now I just suck on it?_ Latias asked, and Ash shook his head.

"I don't think that's right," he replied, "I think you just move your head back and forth." He smiled, finding it somewhat amusing that he was giving directions on how to give head to a Pokémon.

Latias blinked in acknowledgement, slowly removing her head from his crotch and feeling his firm length slide from her maw. She was ready; she wanted to give her mate oral pleasure, and all the intimacy that accompanied it. She gave the tip a gentle lick once again, savouring his clear pre-seed, before taking her human's mating organ back into her mouth. She could feel Ash's aroused reaction immediately, but this time she didn't stop; sliding back off gently before changing direction and sliding back on. Within seconds she had picked up a slow, tender rhythm, bobbing her red-and-white head up and down on her lover's cock. His deep, masculine odour was particularly strong as she pleasured the young man, and she decided the she would ask to do this more often. Considering all the taboo nature concerning sex, she didn't feel like it was anything that bad to be talked about. Certainly, she knew would be allowing Ash to mate with her every day; it was so fun.

That thought in mind, she realised she had let her mouth relax a little. Looking up at Ash's face, she saw his expression was one of pure pleasure. She had thought putting pressure on his manhood wouldn't be nice, but it seemed quite the opposite. Testing her theory, she pressed her tongue against the bottom of his slick shaft, using the roof of her mouth to bear down on it from above. Using this method she created a tighter tunnel for his stiff erection within her maw, now squeezing it firmly as she slid her mouth up and down its majestic length. In retrospect, every part of him was majestic to the female Pokémon. Her theory was confirmed as she saw Ash shivered in uncontrolled lust, the sensation of the dragon-type's tight, heated mouth around his aching cock leaving him breathless with the sheer intensity of pleasure assaulting his body. If she continued like this for much longer, he thought, there was no way he would be able to prevent himself from peaking early.

Ash did his best to remain in control as his needy length was stimulated by his Pokémon lover, looking down into her eyes as her head bobbed up and down. His body was tingling; it was almost too much to bear for the young male, but he held on as best he could. Latias could tell he was enjoying it, her sensitive ears picking up his heavy breathing and rapid heartbeat. The warm flesh in her mouth served only to make her feel happier; knowing the she had an intimate part of her human mate's body in her revealed a deep gladness within. The rich, masculine flavour made it even more appealing; as she sucked Ash off eagerly she came to an inevitable realisation: she enjoyed giving oral. That thought made her feel very aroused; she took great pleasure in having Ash's cock in her maw. Still, it was the only maleness she would ever want or allow in her, her devotion to her mate would not let her cheat on him - this was not the way of Pokémon.

"Latias!" Ash moaned, the Eon Pokémon the only thing on his mind. The friction against his shaft combined with the warm, moist environment in which it was being held was becoming too much. He could see his length disappear and reappear from her mouth as she worked at bringing him to his climax, unrelenting in the pleasure the psychic-type was bestowing onto him.

_Are you going to cum?_ Latias asked him curiously, her honey-golden eyes looking directly into his own. Hearing her say those words, Ash almost blew right then and there, but managed to restrain himself.

"S... Soon," he gasped, and the Eon Pokémon stifled a chuckle at his inability to form decent words in his lust-filled state. She gently stroked his leg with her paw, not stopping in her attempts to give her mate's body every last bit of pleasure she could provide.

She was quite curious about Ash's essence, his semen... or 'cum', as he had called it. She wondered once again how it would taste, hoping it was as nice as his shaft. She could feel the small tremors through his body, knowing he was on the precipice of his climax. At this stage, she wanted little more that to have him gift her with every last drop. She was working rather rapidly now, his cock pressing in and out of her willing maw as she bobbed her head along its slick length. Ash was gripping the bench tightly, knowing that Latias was doing all of this for him through nothing more than pure love and lust. He looked down into those bright, golden eyes, their gaze meeting as she sucked him off with enthusiastic motions.

"I can't hold on any longer," he moaned, and Latias smiled inwardly.

_Don't fight it,_ Latias told him, _I want it all._

His fingers curled around the bench as he came, his body tensing up as he reached his inevitable orgasm. Latias watched in awe as Ash's body twitched, his scrotum pulling tightly as the first spurt of his life-giving seed sprayed directly onto the back of her throat. Latias remained still as Ash's cock coated her maw with his spunk, the pent-up teen releasing thick globs of semen across her tongue. It came as a relief to the Eon Pokémon to find out it actually tasted quite nice, willingly receiving the creamy white ropes of warm cum into her maw. Ash looked down at her, seeing her determined expression, proud that she had wanted to let him climax into her mouth. He couldn't have asked for a better lover. After a few wonderful spurts, Ash's climax came to an end, and Latias felt the last few drops fill her maw. Ash reached out and stroked her cheek, and she looked at him with a pleased expression.

_That was amazing,_ she told him happily, _you really seemed to enjoy that._

"I did," Ash breathed finally, "it was incredible. You're very good at it." Latias beamed at the compliment, her mouth still firmly clamped around his slowly softening length. With a gentle movement Ash slid himself from his mate's maw, his cock very wet and with traces of his own seed still on it. It was then he realised something.

"Latias..." he said curiously, "did you swallow?" She looked at him with an embarrassed expression, and shook her head. Ash gently reached out and placed a hand on her cheek, and she opened her maw, revealing a rather large amount of his thick sperm still resting inside. Ash almost became hard again instantly; it was such a sexy sight.

_Sorry,_ Latias apologised, _I just... love it so much. It's... you, it's your essence..._

Ash shook his head and smiled, reassuring her.

"It's okay," he said, "it's actually pretty hot." She looked at him with a curious expression, unable to express what she wanted to say.

_I just want... to smell like you. To have you with me... I want to be marked by you._ Latias looked at him, hoping he would understand. He did; he could tell she wanted to be claimed by him, for him to mark her as his mate. He watched in aroused interest as she slowly swirled the rich spunk around in her maw, savouring the thick viscous texture. Without even thinking, he knelt down and looked closely at her actions. Realising his interest, the dragon-type decided to put on a show. She turned and breathed on him, and he could smell his own heated seed strongly. The smell was intoxicating; somehow it being in her maw made it so much sexier.

She used her tongue to push the gloppy fluid around, allowing it to flow across her maw and coat it thoroughly. Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing: Latias was literally savouring his semen like a delicacy. Not that he cared, it was so incredibly... sexual. He simple remained silent, watching the Eon Pokémon swish his warm, pungent cum around the surface of her maw. She seemed to be enjoying herself so much, and this made Ash quite happy indeed. Then, she allowed him a good look into her mouth as she tilted her head back and allowed the gooey seed to slide into her throat, swallowing it in one slow gulp. Looking back down at him, she smiled and nuzzled her head against his own.

_I hope you enjoyed that,_ she told him with a grin, and he kissed her nose lovingly.

"That was possible the hottest thing I've ever seen," he replied with a chuckle.

Latias blushed and held him close, her body pressing against his own as he sat back on the bench. They embraced for some time, revelling in the warmth and comfort of each other's bodies. Ash could still smell his semen on her breath, reminding him of the incredibly sexy act of which he had just been shown.

"How did it taste?" he asked curiously, and she looked at him.

_It was wonderful,_ she told him honestly, _I never expected it to taste so nice... but it tasted like you, and it was your cum, which made it taste even better._ She smiled, and Ash kissed her again.

_I..._ she began, and hesitated, before continuing, _I... want you to cum for me every day. Promise me that._ Ash was surprised by the sheer level of her eagerness, but he nodded.

"Don't worry," he reassured her, "I won't leave, and I'll mate with you every day."

_So..._ Latias asked nervously, feeling a little embarrassed, _can I get pregnant from that?_ Ash almost laughed out in surprise, but he restrained himself. He realised that she really did have very little idea.

"You can only get pregnant from vaginal sex," he told her, "the same sort of things as you just did, but instead of your mouth, my penis goes into your vagina, and I thrust until I cum inside of your womb. That will make you pregnant." Latias hung on to his every word, understanding now what she had missed.

_My vagina..._ she whispered, and Ash suddenly realised what he hadn't done yet.

"Would you like me to return the favour from before?" he asked.

She looked at him and replied, _but I don't have a penis._

Ash chuckled and told her, "I can still bring pleasure to you, you're sensitive down there too." Latias thought about it, having never known that before.

_So you can mate with me now?_ she inquired curiously, _put your penis inside on me?_ Ash smiled and shook his head.

"I won't be ready to do that for a little while," he explained, "men need some time to recharge after cumming. But, I can use my finger to pleasure you down there... and if you'd like, I could use my tongue." Latias shivered at his words, it all seemed so amazing and she wanted to let him try everything with her.

_I would love that,_ she admitted, _please show me what to do. But... afterwards, can you mate with me?_

"I will, don't worry." Ash couldn't believe his luck; she was willing to have him... well, fuck her. Still, he would make sure she was well and truly ready first. Hell, her genitalia could be strange, or too small; he had no idea. He hoped she was somewhat similar to a human female, that way he could use the information he remembered about female bodies. The thought of giving her oral also interested him, and he wondered what she would taste like. Latias had certainly enjoyed his taste; he would be impolite not to experience her completely as well. Slowly Latias eased herself into the same position her lover had been in moments beforehand, allowing her lower belly to be exposed to her mate. Ash slowly looked her over, wondering what he would find. The young male was quite nervous; he hadn't ever done this before, and had no idea what to expect. Still, Latias hadn't ever pleasured a male before and had done so admirably for himself, so he would do his best for her.

Slowly easing himself into a comfortable position in front of her, Ash received a sudden and intimate look at her most secret of places. He couldn't help but stare at the Eon Pokémon's delicate sex, every bit as beautiful as he had hoped it would be. In the rich, glossy red colour of her underbelly was a perfectly formed slit, partially parted to reveal a teasing glimpse at the moist pink flesh within. The young teen found himself instantly aroused as he inhaled the aroma that slowly wafted from Latias' virgin snatch; an intoxicating scent that Ash couldn't place, only enjoy, as he felt himself becoming hard once more. Still, it was her turn to feel pleasure, his needs could come later.

_What do you think?_ Latias asked anxiously, his silence keeping her worried. Ash looked up at her and smiled, patting her belly gently.

"It's... well, it's really sexy," Ash replied, "I'd certainly love to put my cock in it."

He realised what he had just said without thinking and blushed, and Latias didn't need a translation to know what a cock was. She giggled a little at his embarrassed expression, and Ash looked at her apologetically. It was a sign of how comfortable he felt around her.

"Sorry," he said, "that was rude of me." Latias shook her head and smiled at him.

_No, _she replied, looking for the right words, _in fact, it was quite... sexy of you. Besides, it's honest, and I want you to always be honest with me. If it makes you feel any better, I want you to put your cock in me too._ Her words left Ash almost dazed with arousal, how could anyone sound so damn sexy without even trying? He smiled at her instead, and looked back down at her body.

"I want you to tell me if anything hurts too much," he requested quietly, "the last thing I want is to hurt you."

_Okay,_ the psychic-type replied, eager for him to begin.

Determined to do his absolute best, the young trainer raised his hand and placed it on her underbelly, mere inches away from her wet opening. Ash noted just how aroused she was; the clear natural lubricant that coated her flower was almost concentrated enough to drip. Disregarding all social norms, Ash knew that he would love nothing more than to bury his face into her and eat her out for hours on end. Still, he knew he had to take it slow, and that would require a bit of patience on his part. Latias was nervous; she was hoping that Ash found her taste as desirable as she had found his. The rich flavour of his semen still filled her mouth, and added to the intense arousal she was experiencing.

"I'm going to try to please you with my fingers," Ash told her and she nodded, eager to let him do anything he wanted to her soft form.

Keeping a good balance, the young trainer slowly rubbed her soft underbelly, allowing his hand to slide closer and closer to his lover's hidden passage. The Eon Pokémon's breathing increased with each inch closer he moved, her excitement rising rapidly. Ash found himself thoroughly enjoying the way in which she trembled under his touch, allowing his hand to trail around the outside of her virgin slit. Latias' honey-golden eyes fixed on him intently as he took his finger and with one gentle motion, brushed it over the length of her sex. A deep, intimate moan escaped the dragon Pokémon's throat as she felt the soft digit slide from the tip of her moist opening to the very base. Ash smiled as he saw the viscous trail of her sexual fluids that clung to his index finger, and vowed to savour them when he was finished satisfying her needs. The sound of her pleasure-filled voice made his cock twitch in eager satisfaction, but he disregarded it for the time being.

After giving her a second to regain her composure, the male human began to slowly rub against her, using his dextrous digit to rub the outer lips of her vaginal opening. Her heavy breathing and gently gasps made him all the more keen; his finger sliding up and down the side of her snatch, never actually penetrating into it. For now, he would give the outside attention before going in deeper. On a stroke of inspiration he saw the small nub of flesh at the top of her entrance, and knew it was her equivalent of a clitoris. He wondered to himself if it would bring her as much pleasure. With his left hand still pressing against her underbelly, his other slowly slid up and pressed against the small area at the top. The reaction was immediate as Latias let out a loud cry of pure ecstasy, the sensation of having her clit touched by her mate in that way leaving her almost gasping. Despite her obvious overstimulation, Ash didn't stop, using his thumb and forefinger to massage against it.

_Ash! _Latias moaned, her mind unable to properly cope with the stimulus, _I... oh... Ash! Feels so... good... I... what are you... oh Ash, don't stop!_

He continued for a good minute, kneading and rubbing her sensitive spot with a rather pleased expression. Her fluids had smeared all over his hand as she twitched and writhed under his stimulating touch. After a short while he stopped, and allowed the Legendary Pokémon to regain her senses.

_Oh Ash! _she said, panting a little from her exertion, _that felt... amazing! It was like I was on fire... but in a good way, not a hurting way._

He nodded, understanding what he had done, even if she didn't. He removed his fingers from her clit, and allowed her some time to get her head straight.

_I never knew... I could feel so good. Was that what it felt like for you when I had your penis in my mouth?_

"Comparable, yes. I told you, you can feel pleasure there too. That part just happens to be... well, very sensitive on your body."

_So... is that all you have to do? Just keep doing that?_

"Among other things. I'm only just getting started, wait until I put my finger inside of you."

_Will that feel even better?_

"Most definitely... and it will get you prepared for what comes next."

_What comes next?_

_"Then we mate, and it won't be my finger, but my cock."_

Latias looked at him, understanding now exactly what she wanted. She wanted him to use his fingers on her, to stimulate her to a climax of her own. And then... she would feel his penis within her, and he would thrust until he emptied his cum into her. The ultimate show of love... mating. She smiled at him, and lay back, allowing him to do as he would.

_Then if this is what we must do to be mates, then I would ask that you continue, for I want to experience this pleasure for as long as possible. Every day, for the rest of my life, if possible._

"I wouldn't give you anything less," Ash replied, resuming his position in front of her. He allowed his hand to rest just below her moist slit, gently spreading her open with his digits. His other hand slowly came up to her parted flesh, and Ash made sure to get a good, detailed look at her the beauty that was Latias' genitalia.

He couldn't help but smile as he inhaled her sweet aroma, his finger slowly brushing across the outside of her sex. He allowed his index finger to come to a rest just on her vaginal lips, noticing the Pokémon's heavy breathing, knowing she was anticipating every second to come. Not willing to keep her waiting, Ash spread her open as best he could with his fingers, before slowly and gently easing his lone digit inside of her. Almost instantly he was met with a soft moan as he sank in to the first joint, her passage tightening around him firmly in her uncontrolled lust. Undeterred, Ash held her open firmly, watching her face for any signs of pain or reluctance; all he could see, however, was joy written across her beautiful features. He felt a surge of arousal himself; her pussy was warm, moist and silky to the touch. Upon her silent nod, he continued to delve deeper within, hearing her let out a small squeak of pleasure as he slid into her as far as his finger would allow.

Now fully inside her, Ash watched as she looked down into his eyes, a pleased expression on her face.

_You were right,_ she said gleefully, _it feels so... sensitive, and so nice._ He nodded at her eager enthusiasm, and rewarded her by curling his finger within her, pressing against the tender flesh in her most secret of places. Her sex tightened around his finger in reaction, unable to control her natural reflexes enough yet to prevent herself from clamping down her lover's digit.

_Sorry,_ she apologised, _it's just too much, I have never felt quite like... this before._ The young trainer nodded understandingly, although he was still surprised by just how sensitive she really was. He doubted human women felt it quite this much. He wondered how well she would be able to take his cock, if she was already finding it too stimulating to take a single finger.

"Just take your time," he told her lovingly, "we don't have to rush this."

_No, we don't,_ she admitted, _but I really want to feel you inside of me._ Damn, Ash thought, why does she have to be so cute when she says things like that? He continued to wriggle his finger inside of her, both pleasuring her and allowing the Eon Pokémon to get used to the feeling. Latias was enjoying every second, leaning back as her mate rubbed her vaginal passage with his dextrous appendage. He stopped suddenly, and she looked down at him, wondering why he would stop such a wonderful treatment.

"There's more to it," he explained, "I can do so much more." The dragon-type shivered, her mind trying to picture exactly what he could do to her body next.

_Please,_ she breathed softly, _do it, I want you... I don't want anyone else, only you... please, Ash!_

On her words, the young male slid his finger from her moist snatch, watching intently the clear strand of her natural lubricants that coated its surface. He knew he would have to prepare her more before he could take her fully, and he had made up his mind what he wanted to do. Latias watched him with her curious honey-golden eyes as he brought the finger that had previously been inside of her to his mouth. She couldn't help but feel highly aroused as he slowly brushed his tongue over the slick digit, allowing her fluids to spread to his tongue. It wasn't very much, but he could get a clear taste of what she was like inside, and it was nothing short of delicious.

"That's incredible," he said, impressed, "I can't even place the taste, it's so unique." Latias beamed, honoured that he had wanted to taste her just like she had tasted him. Ash cleaned his finger completely of the wonderful coating it had received, and let out a small sigh of contentment.

_There is more if you want it,_ Latias suggested with a small wink, and Ash grinned.

"I might just take you up on that offer," he replied, rousing a pleased expression on the psychic Pokémon's face. She lay back expectantly, her moist virgin slit presenting to her human lover, wondering if he would want to penetrate her with his finger -or fingers - again. It was then to her great surprise when he brought his head down towards her underbelly, his face hovering mere inches about her needy sex.

"I might as well just take it directly from the source," he whispered sensually, before snaking his tongue out and sliding it softly from the base of her opening to her clit, scooping up her natural lubricants which were coating her slit. He could hear her moan as he withdrew, swallowing the sweet fluids without hesitation.

Having not expected him to use his mouth, Latias now looked at her lover with a new desire in mind.

_Ash,_ she asked softly, and he looked up at her, _can you... do that again? But not stop this time?_ He chuckled, and nodded his head.

"Don't worry," he reassured her, "I was planning on doing that anyway. I wanted to return the favour. Just like you used your mouth on me, I can use mine of you."

_A fair trade then,_ she nodded finally, and he smiled in agreement.

"Anything for you." With that, he used his finger to spread her open once more, her moist pink flesh parting before his eyes as he moved his head closer. The young trainer concentrated as his tongue gently rolled over the tip of her clit, toying gently with the fleshy nub as Latias trembled and twitched from the sheer pleasure of the sensation she was experiencing.

He might have asked how she felt, but his mouth was otherwise occupied as he gave his attentions to his mate's delectable entrance. This, however, did not prohibit Latias from expressing her rather defined gratitude for his actions.

_So... enjoyable, I've... never felt this good before, _Latias moaned between his dutiful tastings of her body. Ash was inclined to agree; he could not remember a time in his life when he had felt so happy as he did now, save for perhaps one or two times that had come close during his long and interesting journey to be a Pokémon master. Once he felt that enough attention had been paid to Latias' external features, he felt it was about time that he got to know her both inside and out.

"How would you like it if I went a bit deeper?" he asked, withdrawing his tongue, and the Eon Pokémon couldn't have approved quicker.

_Please do,_ she encouraged, watching as Ash spread her open as wide as he could using both of his hands now. Bringing his head as close as he could, Ash rested his forehead on her smooth underbelly, allowing his tongue to dart from his mouth and press against her moist entrance. Almost immediately her gasp of pleasure could be heard as the warm, silky folds of her draconic flesh parted before his invading oral organ. It was a moment of deep intimacy, revealing Latias' complete trust for her human lover as he pushed in gently. His eyes connected with her own as his mouth pressed against her open sex, forcing his saliva-coated tongue as deep within her as reach would allow. He could feel those honey-golden eyes upon him, almost like the warm, comforting glow of a fireplace. He could immediately taste her; the flavour that Latias possessed multiplied tenfold in strength as his tongue wiggled deeper within her body.

_So... nice... _Latias moaned between her heavy breathing, panting heavily with each long, stimulating lick her lover provided her. She craved his attentions, and watched enraptured as his rather talented tongue brought her a new kind of pleasure. Ash eagerly lapped at her vaginal walls, feeling the damp, silken flesh caress his invading oral organ with each dutiful action. He had never expected her to taste like this; it was an intoxicating mixture of her feminine arousal and pungent pheromones which send his mind spinning with pure joy. He could feel the slickness spread across his cheeks: he wasn't being particularly tidy while eating out the one he loved so dearly. Her body trembled under his touch as he satisfied her deepest desires, unable to withstand the onslaught of pleasure she was receiving.

_Ash,_ she called softly, and the young trainer stopped, looking up at her with a curious expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hoping he hadn't done something incorrectly as he removed his tongue from her body.

_Nothing is wrong,_ she reassured him,_I just felt that I would finish too soon if you kept that up, because it was so very wonderful. I don't want to... climax by myself, I want to do it with you._

Ash couldn't help but smile at the innocent way in which she suggested it, but he knew what she was requesting of him.

"Anything for you," he replied, "if you desire it, I will mate with you completely. Is this what you want?" She nodded shyly, and Ash stoop up and placed a hand on her cheek.

"We'll take our time," he told her lovingly, "we can go at a slow pace until you're ready."

_Thankyou, _she whispered, _I really want to feel you inside of me._

Ash blushed himself, still not used to her being so blunt with her language. Yet... now that he looked at her, he could see the cheeky sparkle in her eye.

"You're deliberately trying to arouse me," he accused playfully, wagging a finger at her.

_Perhaps,_ she replied coyly, smiling gently, _I might be inexperienced, but you are an easy book to read. I could see earlier that you found my lack of subtlety confronting._

Ash shook his head in mock disappointment, smiling to himself.

"Trying to manipulate me with dirty talk... I didn't think you'd stoop that low," he chuckled, and Latias grinned.

"Like I wouldn't want to mate with you anyway, it's not like I need any encouragement!"

_You have a point,_ she laughed, _but it's fun to see you so embarrassed and cute._

Ash sighed and looked into her large eyes. Before she could react, he gripped her by the arms and pinned her down against the bench, straddling her body and securing her into place.

"Who are you calling cute?" he chuckled with a playful menacing glare, to which she trembled in mock fear, "you think you can just talk dirty to me and then I'll breed with you? I am a gentleman, I have standards." He looked down at her, a cheeky smile on his face.

_A gentleman?_ Latias chuckled, playing along, _I bet you couldn't resist rutting me for more than a minute._

"Oh?" he replied, "well then, you have a minute to do your best".

_Like I would need a minute. You're already on top of me, why don't you just come on in?_

"Because I don't have a good enough reason to, not yet, anyway."

_Well... I'm sure I can think of many reasons. Imagine how good it will feel._

"I'm sure it can't be that great."

_Is that right? I bet it would, can't you just imagine it?_

"Nope, I don't think I can. Maybe you'll have to give me something to visualise."

_How about your cock, sinking into my vagina, surrounded by warmth and heat?_

"You'll have to do better than that."

_Feeling me grip your shaft as you thrust deep into me?_

"Alright, go on, you've got my interest."

_Our tongues intertwining as you pound your penis into my body._

"Sounds okay."

_Feeling your climax build as you breed me like a good little mate._

"Oh?"

_Shooting your cum deep inside my womb, making me pregnant with your essence._

Ash looked up at her, a hint of surprise in his eyes.

"Hold up," he said, stopping their little roleplaying session, "are you serious?" Latias looked at him, confused.

_What do you mean?_ she inquired, snapping back to reality.

"The pregnant part... was that only in our little game... or..." Ash looked at her with a curious expression, and she realised what he was asking.

_Well... _she considered, _I have thought about it, and if it was possible despite our genes, I would be honoured to bear your child."_

Ash slowly released her, standing back up with a thoughtful expression.

"I didn't realise you felt that strongly about me," he said honestly, and she slowly gripped his hand with her paw.

_I truly am willing to be yours forever,_ she said, serious now, _and to be your mate in every possible way._ Ash smiled happily, and hugged her closely.

"I love you too," he whispered, "and I'm glad you feel that way." He looked at her with a small grin.

"You're pretty good at the whole dirty talk thing, you picked up on a few words pretty fast."

_I'm a legendary Pokémon,_ she replied simply, _I rarely forget anything._

"Modest too, I see," the young trained chuckled, and Latias smiled.

"So..." Ash said slowly, "were you... uh... serious about the other stuff too?"

_The sexual stuff? Well... to be quite honest... yes._

Ash nodded, feeling a heat flush his body as he realised what they were about to do.

"How did you want to... do this?" he asked, to which Latias had a swift reply.

"You're the male," she told him, "you decide. I want you to be in control, I want to be bred like a proper female, at least this first time." Ash shivered at her words, realising that she was allowing him to do anything he wanted.

"Well..." he said, "lie down on the grass, I think it will be softer than the bench." She nodded and lay down without complaint on her back, exposing her glistening slit to him once again. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful female who was now on her back, submissive and willing to take him within her.

As he knelt down in front of her, his erection still firm and ready to go from heavy arousal, he whispered, "don't worry, I will go slow, just tell me whenever you are ready for more." She nodded anxiously; despite her strong words she was still nervous about being taken for the first time, although being with Ash made her feel much safer. He placed a hand on her soft red underbelly, positioning himself in front of her reclined form. His fingers pressed lightly against her flesh, letting the Eon Pokemon know that she would be taken care of by her lover.

"I'm going to put it in," he informed her quietly, asking, "are you ready?" The gentle nod was all Ash needed, lining up his rigid manhood with her moist entrance before pushing forward. A gasp escaped Latias' maw as she felt the young human's organ begin to part her slowly, the warm phallus slipping into her lubricated sex without much resistance.

Ash couldn't believe how warm she was inside, his member finding the initial part of the penetration relatively easy and comforting. Still, it was only the first inch he had pushed inside of his mate, and he knew that every inch hereafter would become more and more difficult for Latias to handle.

"How does that feel?" he asked, eager to know if she was content.

_Nice,_ she replied honestly, _but I don't really feel much yet. I need more in me first._ Ash nodded, rubbing her underbelly in with loving motions, feeling the slick surface of her vaginal opening moisten the tip of his needy length. She looked at him once again, and he knew that she wanted more. Obligingly, Ash pushed his hips forward gradually, watching in aroused awe as his pulsing cock disappeared bit by bit into the pleasantly tight pussy of his soulmate.

_Oh my,_ Latias moaned between overstimulated pauses, _I can... certainly... feel it... now._

Looking down into her beautiful honey-golden eyes, Ash knew that she would not let him stop until he was completely within her. He gripped her firmly as he sank the remaining part of his exposed maleness deep into her sex, claiming her virginity in one slow thrust. Latias gasped as his cockhead buried deep into her body, her tight walls clamping down around her lover's length as the pleasure overtook her body. Ash could feel her clamp down around his shaft, making him tremble in sheer ecstasy at the heat and pressure surrounding it. More than that, however, was the effect just _knowing_ he was inside of her brought to his mind.

I'm... inside of her, Ash thought, the idea playing over and over in his mind. He looked down at where their bodies joined, unable to see anything but his body and hers pressed together, his cock hilted firmly inside of her.

_Oh Ash,_ the psychic Pokémon cried joyously, _it feels so good, I love it._ Her words made it all the more sweet for Ash, who would only be happy so long as his draconic lover was happy also. He remained still for a while, allowing her body to become accustomed to his girth. The continuous rippling of her vaginal passage over his stiff erection was enough to leave him breathless even without the added stimulus he knew would come when he claimed her properly. He continued to rub her supple belly affectionately as he observed her pleased expression. It was a moment which could barely be comprehended with words; the physical and emotional intimacy shared through the act of intercourse was affecting them both in powerful ways.

"Latias," Ash said finally, breaking the short silence between them.

_Yes,_ she replied, revelling in the feeling of being so completely filled.

"I... I love you." He spoke those sacred three words with such finality, such belief in what he had said that Latias could not help but smile.

_I love you too,_ she replied, sealing the pact of love between them, _and I am ready to be taken._ With an acknowledging nod Ash slowly slid himself from her, his cock re-emerging from within her most private of places, a slick coating of her natural lubricants across its fleshy surface. He held her securely with his hands, waiting for a few moments before collecting his determination, and beginning their mating. In one swift, powerful motion, Ash thrust his hips forward, sinking his entire length back within her. A loud gasp of unadulterated pleasure emanated from the lust-filled Latias, her body responding to the forceful mating. Without pause, the young trainer pulled back out and drove back in, picking up a slow, deep rhythm inside of his lover's tight sex.

Both human and Pokémon were in heaven; the sensation of Latias' warm, silky passage gripping Ash's stiff manhood as it ploughed into her needy slit were more intense than either had ever expected. Latias felt safe in his sturdy grip as his body pressed against her own, their lovemaking intensifying with every passing second. There was nothing else now, only each other as they made love in the secret garden of Altomare, lost in their own lust and passion. Every deep, forceful thrust left the Eon Pokémon moaning in ecstasy as she was finally bred by her mate. Despite how his finger and tongue had felt, Latias knew that none of that could compare to the feeling of having her soulmate mount her.

_Oh Ash!_ she managed to gasp between his heavenly thrusts, _it feels so good!_ The eager trainer couldn't help but agree, but was too focused on his actions to speak in return.

In all honesty with himself, Ash didn't think he could last much longer, and he hadn't even been going for too long. The warmth surrounding his cock combined with the tightness and the moisture left him unsure as to how much he could endure. Each thrust into her smooth opening left him feeling more and more eager to finish right then and there. Still, he would endure as best he could, for Latias' sake. He sped up his actions, his shaft sliding in and out of her slick pussy at an increased pace, making the Eon Pokémon's breathing increase simultaneously. They continued like this for many minutes, each second an eternity for the pair as they sought the ultimate goal of any mating: the climax. Latias enjoyed surrendering to Ash's will, allowing her lover to use her as he would, to claim her as his own so that she may carry his scent forever. Likewise, Ash wanted nothing more than to fill her body with his seed, to mark her as his.

Time and time again their bodies met as his cock disappeared into her depths, like a key in a lock as they rutted on the grassy floor. The sounds of their lovemaking could be heard easily; the slick noise of her moist passage being pounded by his rigid length echoed throughout the trees. It was pure bliss for the pair as they each listened to the sounds of the other; their loud moans and heavy breathing accompanied by the tones of the flesh.

"Oh Latias," Ash gasped, looking into her honey-golden eyes, "I'm so close, I can't hold it anymore!" She looked back at him, and nodded as best she could.

_Claim me,_ she said firmly, _fill me with your essence, my mate._ It was all the encouragement Ash needed. He thrust inside of her a few more erratic times before he felt Latias' body tremble as she reached her own peak, clamping down firmly on his overstimulated shaft.

Ash gripped her body tightly as he came, his cock twitching intensely as the first spurt of his sticky cream spurted directly into her. Latias gasped as her body milked the young human for everything he had, rope after rope of thick, creamy cum splattering her womb as he climaxed within her. Ash held her close as his balls dumped their heated load inside of his mate, spurts of his fertile sperm coating her inner passage as he claimed her with his scent and seed.

_Oh Ash,_ Latias whispered lovingly as she felt the last few drops of his fresh, thick semen slide into her body. He had produced such an amazing amount that she felt rather full with his fluids, and this brought a smile to her face at the exhausted human lay down on top of her.

"Thankyou," Ash sighed softly, "that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my entire life." Latias nodded silently, in complete agreement with his words.

_I love you,_ she told him once more, and Ash kissed her gently, his cock still inside of her.

"I love you too," he replied happily, inhaling her sweet scent. He could feel himself softening in her, and slowly sat back, pulling his cock free from her depths. Immediately a trail of thick, gooey cum flowed from her well-used opening, dripping onto the ground as the pair basked in the afterglow of their intense mating. Latias looked down at her sex, smiling when she saw how well she had been marked by her mate.

_I am yours now,_ she stated, and Ash nodded. The pair sat together in silence for many long minutes, each not wanting the moment to end. Still, both of them knew that they would mate like this every day from now on, for the rest of their lives. Their breathing was all that could be heard as the lovers enjoyed their newfound companionship.

After a while, Ash turned to Latias and asked, "so what do we do now?" The Eon Pokémon was unsure, but she knew that somehow, she wasn't content to leave things as they were.

_Well,_ she replied, a small, cheeky smile forming on her innocent face, _I was thinking... only if you could handle it, of course... that we could... do it again?_ Ash grinned, and chuckled under his breath.

"You're insatiable," he teased, and she nodded at his words. Laying back, she presented herself to him once more, her slit still oozing with the creamy load he had filled her with earlier. Without waiting, Ash positioned himself in front of her one more time, bringing his head down to her cum-filled snatch.

"We probably should get you clean before we go again," he teased, and Latias smiled.

_We probably should... my love._

**_ THE END_**


End file.
